


To The Rosary.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Drug Abuse, Innocent Frank Iero, Love, M/M, Religion, Religious Conflict, Religious Guilt, Top Frank Iero, getting better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Frank Iero has been strughling with his sexuality and religious guilt his entire life. Enter Gerard Way, the alcoholic who Frank needs to fix..





	To The Rosary.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically ive been really down recently, so i express it through Frank & Gerard. Lots of spelling mistakes, i wrote this in a few hours. Thanks for reading!!

I woke up with a jump, the room was dark and smelt unfamilar. My head was spinning with the hangover. I got up slowly, immediatly tripping over something on the ground. 

"Oh, oh hi"the light turned on and i cringed, shutting my eyes. 

"Where am i?"

"Uh, new york collage dorm rooms?"he offered.

"What am i doing here?"i whispered, finally opening my eyes to see a short dude with a mowhawk and eyeliner.

"I found you passed out, and i didnt want to leave you on the streets. My dad was a alcoholic too"he said softly. I snorted and got up slowly

"Im not an al-"

"Yeah yeah. Im frank"he smiled 

"Gerard"I mumbled making him nod 

"Sup. Hungry?"

"Thirsty"i whispered, following him out.

"So how long have you been getting black out drunk for?"he asked, making me cringe.

"Im not an alcoholic"i said making him hum and pass me the glass of water. 

"What times it?"

He glanced at his phone 

"Its about 7 am"he offered

"I got kickass blindes"he said when i raised an eyebrow. 

"I gotta get to class soon"he added making me nod

"Thanks for like-yaknow"

He nodded and hummed

"Stay safe out there Gerard"he smiled softly before i turned to leave. I went straight to an offlicence, buying a bottle of vodka with my last 20 and drinking it straight. My mind went blank as i focused on the wind around me.

"Have you ate?"

I looked up at Frank, smiling

"Hey, its you!"

"Come on, lets get you some food"

"No money"i shrugged making him sigh 

"Its cool"

He helped me up, patting me on the back.

"Youll get better"he hummed, leaning me into the nearst fast food. I slumped into the chair straight away, yawning. He returned a minute later with a tray of food, taking a butger and soda off it before pushing the rest to me.

"Eat up"he smiled softly, digging into his own food. My stomach growled at the smell and i quickly ate it all.

"Why do you drink?"

I looked at him, sighing. It was a simple question and a simple answer.

"I want to die"i admitted making him nod

"Dont we all man"he nodded before wiping his mouth.

"You smoke?"

I shook my head before he passed me one

"Hey, if youre going to get of alcohol you gotta switch addictions. Come on"

I frowned but followed him, slumping against the wall outside as he lit it.

"Ill help you get clean"he offered, i turned my head to look at him.

"Why?"

"Why the fuck not? Were all slowly dying in this world and nobody gives a fuck about anyone else. I hate it. I hate the fact people can kill themselves with alcohol and noone bats an eyelid!"he shouted making me frown

"Sorry, that wasnt at you. Let me help, well get you clean"

"I-okay"i nodded making him grin.

"Good. Lets get back to mine"

I nodded slowly and pushed myself away from the wall.

"So, Gerard. Who are you?"

"I dont know"i admitted.

The next few days crawled slowly by, most of it i stayed in the bathtub, covered in sweat and puke as Frank cleaned me up, giving me lots of water and soup. On Day 8 he sat on the toilet lid, smiling.

"Youre improving"

I swallowed and nodded, i had stopped throwing up at much and i wasnt shaking too. My thoughts were starting to come togrther quickly.

"Do you want to find your family now?"he smiled 

"Not yet"i shook my head making him nod.

"Cool. Okay i gotta go to class, ill lock the door on the way out, try have a shower yeah?"

"Bye Frankie"

He smiled and nodded, walking out quickly. For the first time in over a week i got to my feet by myself, sliding of the swimming trunks Frank gave me (easier to clean, dont go see through), i turned on the shower, enjoying the water washing the grease and vomit of my skin. 

"Oh Gera-oh" 

I hummed, not opening my eyes 

"Oh, uh i forget"Frank stuttered making me glance at him, his eyes on my ass.

"Oh, oh youre gay"

He blinked and focused on my face

"No, no? Ugh bye"

I heard the front door slam as i contiued to wash myself, double washing my hair to make sure everything was out. I still felt like shit, but a lot better. I got out and dried off, managing to dress before my energy gave up. I moved to the sofa in the living room, curling up with a light blanket before i fell asleep again. 

"Hey, hey G. Wake up"

I yawned and opened my eyes to Frank.

"Hey, hey you seem alot better"he grinned, sitting on the coffee table

"Yeah, i feel better"i smiled

"Should we try solid food?"he grinned wide 

"Maybe?"

"Cool, ill cook something"

"I didnt mean anything by the gay comment, like im gay  too-"

"Im not, im not gay okay?"he whispered

"I just struggle with it sometimes, thats it. Okay, food"he got up, ignoring me as he walked into the small kitchen. 20 minutes later Frank handed me a plate of noodles and chicken, sitting opposite me with his own.

"Bland as shit, easy on your stomach"he smiled

"Thank you"

We ate in silence until my stomach churned, obviously eating to much. I lay back, shutting my eyes as the feeling washed over me

"Youre okay, im here"a warm hand was flaced on my forehead and i pushed into it.

It was 4 days later i felt human again, waking up earlier than Frank to cook breakfast. He did a double take as he came out of the room.

"For a college kid, you got a hell of a nice apartment and food"

"My dad feels bad, he supplies me. You better?"

"Yeah! I want to talk to you"i slid him his eggs and mug before sitting down 

"Okay, i thimk i remember where i use to live?"i offered making him grin

"In like new jersey, Newark in a neighbourhood. Like i think i remember how to get there? But like i need to bum some money"

"Yes! Yes, no dude ill totally take you, please. Ive got like one music class at 8 til 10, then we can go okay?"he grinned wide making me nod

"Sure, sure thanks Frankie"

He grinned and nodded 

"So i gotta bail in like 10 minutes, you okay?"

I nodded

"I think im over withdrawls. Like the worst?"

He nodded and smile 

"Gerard, im so fucking glad"

I grinned and reached over to squeeze his fingers 

"I couldnt do it without you dude, thanks"i whispered, he stared at our hands mid chew.

"Oh, oh right totally no homo"i joked making him smile slightly

"Uh yeah, i gotta get dressed so-"he slid of the chair, going into his room without glancing at me. I had to admit, i had a crush on Frank. A pretty big one. He was kind and sweet and so in love with the world. I cleaned his dishes before he came out.

"So ill pick you up at 10?"

I nodded

"Yeah, cool"

He grabbed his guitar, glancing back at me. 

"I think i might go to church, so maybe half 10"he whispered

"Oh, oh shit the sexuality makes sense now. Youre a catholic boy"

He cringed and scratched his head.

"Just, ill text you"he mumbled before shutting the door. I cleaned the apartment and showered before i got a text.

"Going to mass. Be home soon"

 He didnt comr home to 11, unlocking the door with an apology.

"Its okay"i nodded as he put down his backpack and guitar.

"You ready?"

I nodded and followed him to his car. The drive was long and Frank didnt speak for over an hout before he sighed

"Im not against being gay, im not homophobic"

I looked ovet at him

"Incase thats why youre so quiet, i dont care okay?"

I nodded and smiled

"Yeah, no i know. How long have you been struggling?"i asked making him laugh

"Shit. Im 24 now so like 12 years? I know deep down i am, i dont want to be"he said 

"So you just date girls?"

He shook his head 

"No, i date my guitar"

I laughed as he smiled 

"Being gay is nothing to be ashamed off"

He sighrd and nodded

"I was brought up strict. Like that its wrong and not to talk to gay people and shit. Obviously i dont follow the bible well"he gestured to himself

"I thought it was rebellion, that i didnt actually like dudes, it was like the tattoos or piercings but"he shrugged 

"None of them things went"

I nodded and sighed 

"Yeah, yeah it wont Frankie"i said making him shrug

"Maybe not, but i dont have to act on it"he hummed

"Okay which way?"

I directed Frank until we pulled into my neighbout hood. I seen Mikey first, sat on the steps of the house smoking a cigarette. He glanced at the car as we pulled up before returning to his phone. A tall man with big hair walkrd out and sat down next to him, and Mikey leanrd over to kiss him.

"Holy shit ive missed so much. I left when i was 18"i whispered 

"Jesus"he whispered before i got out of the car. Mikey glanced at me before his phone, befofe doing a double take 

"Gerard"he shouted before he was running into my arms. I hugged him tightly as i felt the tears in my eyes.

"What the fuck Gee"he whispered, the name making my stomach flip

"I fucked up"i admitted, making him nod

"Fuck yeah you did. I missed you"he whispered before he pulled away 

"This is my husband, Ray"

I sucked in a breath, staring at my 24 year old brother 

"Youre married?"i confirmed making him smile

"Nive to meet you man"Ray offered his hand and i shook it.

"Moms gonna flip-oh whos this?"

I glanced at Frank and smiled

"My saviour. Long story"

Walking into the house was like dejavu. It felt weird as hell and i stayrd close to Frank before mom came into few. The evening blurred before Frank yawned, getting up with a scrape of a chair.

"I better go, ive class in the morning"he smiled

"Dont leave"i whispered 

"I have to or ill fall asleep driving"he pouted before i bit my lip

"Youll be back?"i whispered

"Yeah, yeah G ill be back. Tomorrow"he smiled before he waving waving a goodbye as he left. Mom cuddled close to me before leading my down to my room

"Im so glad youre home"

I smiled and nodded 

"Yeah me too. Good night"

"Goodnight love"

The room was empty besides the bed now, having it cleared for a laundry. When i woke up, my stomach dropped. I focused on my breathing as the feeling ate at my stomach. I slowly got up and went upstairs, stealing one of moms smoked before going outside. Everything felt unfamilar. My phone buzzed in my hand.

_On route. Train is quicker. Be there in 30 minutes. F._

When he did turn up, i crowded into his dpace, hugging him tight. 

"I missed you so much"

He giggled and hugged back

"Its been like a couplr hours, G"he whispered as he pulled back.

"I got thsi feeling? Like everythings weird and unusual it i dont like it"i admitted 

"You havent drunk right?"he whispered

"No, no i havent"

"Do you want to come home tonight?"

 _Home._ my brain repeated it until it didnt make sense.

"Yes"i admitted making him nod

"Thats okay, what dont you get some clothes"he whispered softly before going into Donna. I packed a small bag with a few days clothes before going upstairs. Mom was crying making me frown.

"Mom"i whispered 

"Im fine, really"she sniffed before nodding 

"You boys have fun, i have work"she wiped her eyes before she left, sniffing. The train ride back to Franks was quick and as soon as we got inside i relaxed. I shrugged of my leather jacket as he went into his bedroom. I went into the kitchen, turning on the coffee pot before opening the fridge. I glanced at the left over chinese, grabbing it and going into Franks open door, pausing when i seen him on his knees praying.

"Hail Mary-"i watched his fingers dance around ghe beads of thd rosary.

"Sorry"

He looked up and paused 

"Can i eat this?"

He nodded before closing his eyes again. Frank didnt come out of his room until an hour later when I was watching Family Guy.

"You found your answer?"

He sighed quickly and lit a cigarette

"No, no i didnt"

He threw himself into thr chair, bringing his legs to his chest.

"Is it me?"

He cleared his throat, keep his eyes locked to the tv.

"Yes"he admitted 

"Im not going to try anything you know? I understand"

He looked over at me and nodded, sucking on his lip.

"Thank you"he whispered, i noticed his fingers were still moving around the red beads. I went back to watching tv. I heard Frank kiss something and i glanced over at his kissing the cross before putting it over his neck under his tshirt. 

"Hungry Frankie? I can make you something"i whispered 

"Sure Gee"he nodded as he lit a cigarette. I made a simple curry, carrying in into him as i sat down with mine.

"Thank you"he whispered before their was a knock on the door. He glanced at me with wide eyes making me laugh.

"Fine"i grinned and i got up to open the door, It was a woman in her 50s, identical to Frank. She gave me a look but moved past me

"Mama!"he grinned, getting up to hug her.

"Hi sweetheart. Baby sit down we need to talk"

I glanced at him before going into the kitchen. 

"I know youre struggling with your beliefs right now, but dont let it ruin your happiness. Listen to me Frank, I know your gay. I knew from when you were a kid! I delt with it horribly but jesus Frank, its so lonely being alone all the time. Please, find someone because jesus i wish i could"

My mind spun as i peaked out to an open mouth Frank. He was pale but had a slight blush on too. 

"Mom, but you sai-"

"I dont care okay? Fall in love Frank. Get married, adopt. Its what makes life worth living! Now sweetheart i have to go, ill phone you later"

 The door shut and i looked out at Frank, who was staring into his lap with his rosary.

"Frankie"

He looked up at me, tears present in his eyes.

"Hey hey come here"i whispered. He came into my arms as he cried, his arms around my back as he leaned into my shoulder.

"Jesus you must really be struggling"

He sniffed and nodded 

"Its so dumb, ive only known you two weeks!"

"Every second of every day two weeks"i said making him sniff.

"Gee, it hurts, it hurts my fucking heart"he whispered 

"Ill leave, okay? Forget about me-"

"Shut the fuck up, no"

He broke away from the hug, wiping his eyes.

"Im gonna go have a nap i think"

I nodded and sat down to finish my curry before going into the bathroom. I stripped off, climbing into the shower. I cleaned myself quickly until i came to my cock, slowly wrapping a hand around it for a first time in a year. I swallowed and stroked slowly, leaning my head against the shower tiles. I was hard in seconds, making me quickly focus on the head. A loud gasp made me pull away, staring at Frank. His hand was still on the door handle, his eyes on my dick. He didnt move when i wrapped my hand around myself again, testing him so i started to slowly jack myself. I could see Franks boner through his jeans. I watched him as i worked mt hand quickly, precum beginning to leak. He ended up palming himself, i could feel myself being close so i sped up, moaning quietly

"Frankie"i gasped as i came, making him let out a whine and stuff his hands into his jeans. I watched him free himself as i panted against the tiles. A couple of strokes later he was cumming over his fist, gasping and thrashing wall. He relaxes into it, his breathing deep.

"Dont freak out"i whispered making him look up to meet my eyes.

"Yeah"

He pullrd off his tshirt and used it to clean himself up, i took in the muscles and the tattoos before he was leaving the bathroom. I finished showered beford drying off and changing. Frank stopped me as i walked out with a hand on my chest.

"Do you want to like sleep in my bed? With me. Like just sleep?"he whispered, avoiding eye contact.

"Sure Frankie"i whispered making him nod slowly and turn of the lights. I followed him into bed, climbing in the opposite side awkwardly. A few minutes passed where we didnt know what to do with eachother, befofe he sighed loudly and moved to hold my hand. I focused on the warmth before my body was tired, falling asleep quickly. When i woke up, Frank was looking at me. His fingers on the usual place of the beads. 

"Morning"i whispered 

"Hey gee"

"Im gonna look for a job today"

He frowned 

"Why?"

"I have to atleast pay rent-"

"My dads got it took care off"he whispered 

"You talk in your sleep"he added softly 

"Yeah, yeah i do"i snorted 

"How did you get into alcohol?"

I sighed and sucked my lip

"I was 18 and like had this boyfriend, i moved in with him to go to college and we were self destructive. I lived on the streets for the past year"

He sighed quietly 

"You dont have to anymore, you know?"

I smiled and nodded

"Yeah"

"Ive got 3 classes today, and im going to mass too. Ill be home around 5, do you still want the door locked?"

I nodded and smiled

"Yeah"

His hand came up to rest on my cheek, his finger tips rough from guitar. 

"Do you believe in god?"

"No"i admitted, closing my eyes to enjoy the feeling

"Thats cool"he hummed before his thumb ran along my lips. 

"Kiss me"i whispered opening my eyes to look at him. He frowned slightly 

"I cant"he removed his hand making me frown

"Weve did shit god wouldnt be happy with, kissing is innocent"

He went stiff before he got up, pulling on his clothes 

"Okay i shouldnt have said that"i whispered

"No Gee, you shouldnt have"he mumbled 

"See you later"he left and i heard the front door slam a minute later. I sighed and sat up, finding a sketch pad and pen. I zooned out as i let my hand move in quick strokes.

"Gerard?"

I focused on Frank infront of me

"My 4 o clock class was cancelled, have you moved all day?"

I shook my head making him pout

"Come on, ill make dinner"

I awkwardly got up, following him into the kitchen. I leaned against the counter, watching him grab some pans.

"Did you go to mass?"

He stopped, leaning his palms against the counter with his back to me.

"Did it help?"i whispered

"Gerard"

I sighed and nodded, stealing on of his cigarettes.

It was a month later of sharing beds and hand holding when i snapped, corning him against the fridge one morning.

"Dont"he whispered, his hands at my chest 

"Im sick of you standing in your own way!"

Hs shoved me off, surprisingly strong

"So what, you fucking force yourself onto me?"he snapped just as loud, grabbing his cigarettes

"You forced yourself into my life two months ago!"i shouted back making him growl

"What fucking life, Gerard"he shoved me hard making me bash my hip against the counter.

"Ow!"i shouted 

"It doesnt fucking feel good does it? When someone jumps in your fucking face?"

I took a step back

"Its not about you Gerard, its about everything i grew up believing in! Its about god, and what he thinks. Not just about you whos desperate to get his rocks off"he snapped loudly before stepping away 

"Its not about sex"i sighed making him snort 

"Just fuck off, ever fucking do that again and ill break youre fucking teeth"he growled before he left, slamming the door. I sighed and grabbed my wallet, Mikey had been giving me money recently and walked out, going to the train station. By the time I was back at moms, my skin itched. I sat down on the steps outside when the door was locked, lighting a cigarette before calling her.

"Mom, im at home you working?"

"Hey baby. Yes theres a key under the turtle baby, be home soon"

I found it quickly before going in, relaxing on the sofa. Me and mom hung out for the rest of the day and she dyed my hair a fire red too. Frank burst in the door at 6 pm, looking angry as hell.

"You"he shouted making Donna frown

"Do you know how fast i fucking drove? I thought you were drunk somewhere you fucking asshole!"he shouted making me frown

"Im not going to drink"i whispered 

"Thats what they all fucking say! No note, no text, what the fuck?"he shouted before he was crying, crumbling against the wall. I got up to grab him, hugging him close.

"Asshole"he cried, pulling me in tight until i could barely breath

"Im okay, im okay Frankie"i whispered, his hand moving up to my hair to hold me tight.

"Please, please dont ever fucking leave G"he sniffed as i pulled away slightly

"I just needed to get away from the tension, im sorry ill call next time"

He nodded and pulled away to wipe his eyes 

"Want to go home?"i whispered 

"Yeah, yeah"he nodded before walking out, i glanced at my awkward mom.

"Bye mom love you"i kissed her cheek before going out, Frank in the passanger seat. He passed me the keys as i got in

"Sorry"i whispered 

"Not just about leaving like this morning?"

"Me too"he whispered as i pulled out. He stayed silent, curling up into a ball as i drove. When we got home, he got out and walked on up to the apartment. I followed slowly and seen him take of his rosary, kissing it gently before his fingers ran through the balls.

"Frankie"i whispered, touching his back.

"I was so worried, so fucking worried G. It shocked my how much i tutned to god for help"

I rested my head against his.

"It helped, i felt the urge to go to Jersey instead of a bar"he whispered softly

"I wont go back"i whispered making him nod

"I know, youre strong"he whispered before setting the beads in his palm.

"I went to the library, when i left. And like got the bible"

I hummed 

"And i spent hours reading it, you know? Trying to find help"he whispered 

"And after studying everything to do with being gay, all i could find was about same sex intercourse, there was nothing about love or anything. Just sex, you know?"he whispered 

"And im not saying im ready to jump into like everything besides sex, thats not what i mean, but it helped, it helped so much because sex isnt a need of mine, you know?"he whispered before turning to me 

"But love, love is a need"

He was so close our bodys were pressed together, his hand setting on my chest. He clenched my tshirt in his first, the other working on the red beads of the rosary. 

"And i can finally admit that i do, i do have so much feeling for you"he whispered making my stomach get butterflys.

"Yeah, yeah me too"i breathed, watching his eyelash flutter

"And i want to cuddle you, and be with you, but im not ready to kiss you, which is dumb i know"he whispered before meeting my eyes. 

"Ill wait aslong as you need"i whispered 

"Okay, good yeah. Hungry?"he whispered, his hand still holding my chest 

"Not really. Want me to get you something?"i whispered 

"No its okay, gonna make noodles"

I nodded and took a step back, fumbling for my cigarettes as i moved. I lit one as i leaned against the counter. I watched him boil the kettle and get a pot noodle out before i went into the bedroom to change into pyjamas. When i went back out, i sat on the sofa and turned on the TV. Frank sat on the other chair, eatting his noodles before drinking the liquid.

"Gross dude"

He laughed and shrugged, setting back against the chair.

"Come here Frankie, cuddlings cool"

He giggled and came over, curling up against my side as i moved my arm over his shoulder. I glanced down at him, his fingers moving slowly against the beads. I pressed a kiss to his forehead and watched his lips move in prayer before turning back to the tv. Eventually he relaxed into me, leaning his head on my shoulder. I kissed his forehead again before i heard soft snores against my shoulder. I grinned as my heart fluttered. I turned off the tv before lifted Frank, taking him to our bed and pulling of his boots. Sleep washed over me quickly as soon as i lay down. I woke up hard as a rock against my thigh. 

"Shit"i whispered, moving to get up.

"Gee?"frank yawned and held my wrist 

"Where you going?"

He pressed his head into my back, moving his arm to my waist beforr he pulled away

"Oh"he whispered

"Sorry"

"Stay here and uh, do it"his voice broke slightly

"Frankie?"i whispered

"Just like the shower time"he whispered making me suck my lip and lie back. He held my left hand, squeezing it tight before i moved my right into my boxers, squeezing my eyes shut at the first touch. I took my hand out to lick it before sliding it back in, jacking slowly. I opened my eyes and looked over at Frank, who was on his back palming himself.

"Do it Frankie come on"i whispered as i pulled myself free of my boxers. He took his hand away from mine, sliding it in before freeing himself. My mouth watered at the thickness of him.

"Shit"i whispered" he was leaking precum already, which he spread around his cock. I focused on his fist, copying the actions to myself until my stomach clenched

"Shit frankie, im gonna cum shit"

I felt my entire body tense before i was shooting my load onto my stomach in hot strings. He whined low in his throat before he did the same, not stopping until he was overly sensitive. I held on to my aching dick until the aftermath settled, reaching over for the tissues and putting them between us. We cleaned ourselves quickly before his hand moved to the rosary around his neck.

"Lie on my chest gee"he whispered, making me curl up with my arm around his waist and my head on his shoulder. He moved his arm to my back, drawing small patterns as i focused on his fingers on the beads.

"Youre not praying"i whispered, making him giggle.

"No, no im not. Its a habit, automatic after jerking off from when i was a kid. I dont pray anymore after it, but its a comfort"

I kissed his jaw 

"Can i kiss you like that?"

"Yeah Gee. Just not on the lips"he whispered softly 

"I can do that"i hummed, his hand went into my hair softly making me relax. An hour later we were in walmart, frank pushing the cart as we got some groceries. I walked up to him after grabbing a new sketchpad and he slowly took my hand, i could tell he was nervous. I squeezed back, holding on tight as we filled the cart.

It was a few weeks later that he started to relax more, whether it was holding my hand in public or cuddling on the couch. It seemed to be alot more natural to him. Sometimes he would press a kiss to my forehead in bed, but it wasnt often. 

"Hey, so i finish college in like a week ajd we gotta move out of the dorms"

I glanced up from my mug

"Oh"i frowned 

"This is so weird to ask, but do you want to get an apartment in new jersey? Like dads still paying for it, but it woulf be both our names on the lease?"

I looked into my cup and bit my lip

"I cant, if we move in i have to pay half of everything, youre dad probably hates me as it is sweetheart"i whispered. He sighed and shoved my shoulder lightly until i let him into my lap.

"You got no job"he whispered

"I know, live with Donna until i do? Please, your dad must think im some ass"

"He doesnt"Frank whispered 

"But if you want to move back to your moms i wont stop you"

"I want you with me"i whispered, he sighed and took my mug, taking a drink.

"Would donna allow that?"he whispered 

"Ofcourse, youre like her hero"

He giggled and leaned into me, kissing my jaw very lightly 

"Okay, lets do it"he whispered making me grin. Moving into my old room was weird, because it was offically our room. We shared a wardrobe and chest of drawers and it felt right, so fucking right that our thingd were mixed. Frank finished making the bed before lying on it, yawning.

"Im so glad to be done with college"he said, i lay down next to him, proping myself up on my elbows.

"It feels weird not to have an apartment"

He giggled and nodded

"Fuck yes it does, coffee?"

I hummed and got up, following him up.

"Ah ah ah, misletoe!"Donna giggled, Frank paled as i looked uo at it hanging above the door frame.

"Mom, its may"i said

"And? Give the boy a kiss"

I glanced at Frank whos hand was on his chest, seaking out the cross.

"Mom we arent like that"i said making her laugh

"Give him a kiss!"she grinned. I kissed Franks forehead 

"No! On the lips"

Frank paled even more, his hand gripping my wrist.

"Donna we dont-"

She smiled softly

"Been fighting? Perfect make up"she hummed. Frank kissed the side of my mouth before going to the coffee pot and i froze in surprise. Sure it wasnt a kiss, but it was as close as i ever got. 

"I need to redye your hair sweetheart"i glanced at mom before nodding, walking over to Frank to slid my hand onto his neck. He looked up at me smiling before i was leaned down, meeting his lips softly and lightly. I pulled away as he grinned softly, the sparks still exploading in my stomach. 

"Hey Gee"he whispered with bright eyes 

"Hi sweetheart"i mumbled before i was kissing him again, soft and light before i pulled away.

"Silly boys"mom chuckled before Frank grinned, taking a mouthful.

"Okay, i got to go get some new guitar strings, broke on the journy"Frank hummed 

"Stay here and change the bulb, i mean it G"he grinned as i nodded 

"I will"i laughed before he paused, gasping softly before i looked over at him. His broken rosary beads in his hand.

"Thats not a sign!"i said immediatly, making him snort quietly

"No, theyre old as fuck. My grandmothers, it just came unhooked as usual, can you fix it for me?"

He lay it on the table and i seen the loose hook

"Sure Frankie"

"Back soon"he hummrd before walking out

"I didnt know he wore them"

"Yeah yeah, hes big into his faith"i whispered, focusing my eyes as i began to fix them. I did it quickly before i placed it around my neck for safe keeping. Frank came in after i had finished showering, i was standing in my boxers towel drying my hair.

"They suit you"he whispered, placing his hand on the cross.

"I didnt want to loose them"i whispered back. He looked up to meet my eye before tugging my neck with his spare hand. Kissing me softly before pulling away. 

"Thats all i can do yet"he whispered 

"Thats perfect for me Frankie"

He kissed the cross on my chest

"Keep them safe for me for a while. You suit them"

"You sure?"

He nodded and smiled, picking up his guitar to fix it. I got dressed before sitting on the bed.

"How come you kissed me?"i whispered

"It was time, i mean i was ready? Just a little"he whispered 

"I get yoy, im really glad"

He grinned softly and looked over at me, ghosting his lips against mine.

"Yeah me too. Go make dinner, ill be up in a second"

"Okay"i hummed, getting up to go upstairs. We ate on the sofa with Frank curled into me. He washed the plates and stuff when we were finished before curling into me again. His fingers finding the beads around my neck. I zooned out as he prayed quietly before he moved his hand to my jaw. 

"Hey Gee?"

I looked at him making him lean up to kiss me, closed mouth but hard. I relaxed into it until he ended up in my lap, sharing soft kisses before he nipped at my lip, sliding his tongue in making me moan and kiss back deep, pulling him closer. His fingers moved to my neck, touching the beads lightly.

"Oh hey guys"

Frank fell off my lap onto the ground, staring up at Mikey.

"Never seen two dudes make out, totally gonna die"

I helped frank up until he sat next to me, pulling the cross from under my tshirt. His hand went to it immediatly.

"Whats new mikey?"i hummed as he sat down 

"Nothing, Rays at work and im bored as hell"he hummed, i felt Frank jittery next to me before i pulled off the cross gently, handing it to him. He immediatly kissed it and mumbled. Mikey gave him a strange look. 

"Yeah? Hand me my smokes"i hummed as he passed them, still looking at Frank. 

"Hail Mary"i heard him start, closing his eyes. We smoked in silence until he was done, kissing the cross before handing it to me. I put it on without a word, handing him my box.

"You wear rosary beads?"Mikey asked 

"Theyre Franks"i hummed 

"I didnt know you believed, Frank"

He hummed and nodded

"Im big into my beliefs"he admitted, before getting up.

"Im gonna shower"he whispered softly

"Okay?"

He nodded before leaving. 

"What was that about?"

"Uh, we dont kiss? Like we never, it was always a struggle of him, like his sexuality and ugh, you walked in on the first proper kiss"

"Seriously?"

I nodded 

"So yoy dont have sex?"

"We do stuff"i whispered 

"Jesus, you wouldnt know to look at him"

I nodded and rubbed my face. Frank came back a few minutes later, sitting down in a hoodie with wet hair. 

"Hey sweetheart"i whispered 

"Hi"

His fingers went to my thoat softly. Mikey yawned and got up

"I better go make Ray some.dinner, man im exhausted. Later"

He left without a reply before frank tugged my hand, leading me down to the room. I took of the beads, handing them to him as he kneeled down. I sat on the bed as he kissed them, before whispering the words. I counted each time. It was 5 hail marys before he kissed the beads, keeping his head bowed. I knew he was talking to god. I lay down and relaxed before he got into bed, sliding the beads around my head.

"Goodnight Frankie"

"Night g"he kissed my jaw and beads before laying his head on my shoulder. I closed my eyes, focusing on the rain outside before soft lips were on mine. I moaned as i kissed back, forcing myself not to move. He shuffled on top of me, nipping my lips until i opened and deepened the kiss. I moved my hands to his back, moaning into his mouth as i felt him harden against my stomach. 

"Oh fuck"he whispered as he broke apart, pressing our foreheads together 

"Hey hey its okay, relax"i whispered 

"Its not, its really not"he panted but kissed me deeply again, letting his tongue explore my mouth before joining our lips again. He pushed his hips against mt stomach, whining at the friction.

"Baby, baby cmon please"i begged as he broke apart. He shook his head, pressing close.

"Touch yourself for me, come on"i whispered, kissing him again before he got of me. I whined and stared at the celling. He took my hand in his, kissing it gently before pushing it down his chest slowly before he got to the waistband of his boxers.

"Please, just once. I cant do it back, im sorry"

I leaned over onto my skin, kissing him gently as i slid my hand into his boxers. He gasped softly, his hand moving to his rosary beads.

"Do you want them off?"i whispered. He nodded quickly and i pulled away to list of off. He kissed it gently, before holding it in his fist. I kissed his jaw before returning my hand into his boxers, listening to his quick breathing as i wrapped my hand around him. He was thick and average length, leaking and hot. I kissed him as i started jacking him slowly, pressing my spare hand against the front of my boxers. 

"Wait wait stop"

I pulled my hand away immediatly before he was crying, curling into my chest. 

"Sorry, sorry"he whispered

"Were getting there Frankie, youre okay"i whispered before he sniffed, pressing close

"I just got so overwhelmed im sorry"he whispered, i kissed his forehead and nodded

"Its okay, want to do it together baby? Is that okay?"

He sniffed and shook his head, turning with his back to me. I slid close, kissing his shoulder before closing my eyes 

"Its okay, theres a really nice church here. We can go tomorrow if youd like"i whispered

"Youll come too?"

"If you want sweetheart"

He squeezed my hand. It took me ages to fall asleep and when Frank woke me up at 10 i still felt exhausted 

"Hi, i want to go to the 11 o clock mass"he whispered, i nodded and yawned and got up. I dressed in a shirt and jeans before going upstairs, kissing Franks forehead as i went for a mug of coffee.

"It means alot youre doing this for me"he whispered

"I didnt know its something youd want, ill always go with you"i whispered making him grin. The drive was short and we sat at the back.

"Youre gonna have to give me ques what to do"

He giggled and nodded, holding the beads in his fist. The next half an hour  I watched frank pray, his hands dancing on the beads before he got up and blessed himself

"Back in a sec"he whispered as he went to go get communion. I nodded and watched him. When he returned he had his head bowed, kneeling back down next to me. It finished soon after.

"I want to go to confessions, is that okay?"

"Ofcourse"i whispered, following him into the small room beside it with two doors. He waited his turn before he went in, shutting the door tight. His eyes were bright as he came out, kneeling next to me without a word as he did his penance before blessing himself again.  When we got to the car, he held my hand as he drove.

"It helped?"

"Yes, yes. I got Father Ciaran. Hes known me since i was a kid. I confessed about us, and how i was scared to go to the next chapter in our relationship. he told me because of the chruch, he couldnt tell me to go forward but he said God would always love me aslong as i believed. The bibles been translated millions of times, and alot of it was lost in translation. He said although what the bible says about a man lying with another man, he didnt personally believe it. He said god was open, and he made us the way we were. Sculpted each and every one of us with a soulmate. He was helpful, and im not over it, but i feel better"he said smiling

"Im so glad Frankie. The father seems nice"

He nodded 

"Oh hey"he took his hand away and pulled his beans from his pocket, holding them to me. I slipped them on straight away, touching the cross.

"It helps when you wear it, im not touching it every second"he smiled making me nod

"Thanks Frankie"

He smiled and pulled into the mall

"Lets enjoy my good mood"he gigglrd as he got in. I took his hand as i got out, which he squeezed gently. As soon as we walked in he froze, staring.

"Frank? Frank what are you doing here? Why are you holdinf a mans hand?"a man frowned, the expression clicking as Franks dad

"College was over remember? I moved in with a friend"he whispered as i released his hand.

"A friend? Are you gay Frank?"

Frank paused, his hands shaking slightly 

"Yes"he admitted, which was the first time he actually admitted it

"This is my partner, Gerard"

He glanced at me before back at Frank

"You havent been to visit me and youre in jersey?"

"Ive been here like a few days dad"he whispered

"Ill come over tonight okay?"

His dad frowned but nodded 

"Bring your partner, its ok Frank"

Franks face lit up, a wide grin on it

"Yeah?"

"Yes son. Ill see you then"

Frank nodded and grinned, taking my hand as soon as he walked away

"Since when were peoplenso accepting?"he grinned wide

"Baby, its a different world than it use to be okay?"i whispered making him nod

"Im starting to realise that"he whispered softly, pulling me into a record shop. It was in the hot topic that he pulled me close, kissing me softly between the band tshirts and hoodies. His fingers didnt go to the beads this time, settling on my hips before he broke apart, a cheeky smirk on his lips.

"Im falling in love with you"he admitted, making me grin.

"Me too"i kissed him softly before he giggled, pulling away to go to the jewellery, two new piecing rings later we wete heading to thr car, climbing in. He fitted the ringd before running his tongue over it.

"Its cute"

He grinned and started the car. Thr day went quickly as I started sketching when i got home, filling the page with comic ideas.

"You should sumbit it"

I smiled at Frank as he sat on the bed

"Youre crazy"

"We should go to dads soon G"he kissed my jaw lightly before pulling away

"Okay baby"i whispered, getting up to change back into normal clothes. I followed him out to the car, lighting a cigarette before getting in.  

"So where does he live?"

"About an hour away"Frank hummed, the entire drive we talked, frank holding my hand tight against the gear stick. When we pulled in, he kissed my cheek before getting out, leading me up to knock on the door.

"Come on in son, im tony by the way"

"Nice to meet you"i shook his hand and smiled 

"Sit sit, so how did you boys meet?"

Frank looked at me as i sucked my lip

"I was an alcoholic, he got me clean"i admitted making tony smile

"Alcohols a terrible thing"he said softly 

"Im proud of you Frank, do you still go to mass?"

"Ofcourse dad. We went this morning"he smiled, his fingers automatically moving to the beads. I took them off, placing them in his hands.

"How have they lasted?"tony chuckled

"I need a new pair, they keep breaking so G is looking after them"Frank smiled as his finger ran over the body of christ.

"You always did pull"he laughed making frank grin.

"Yeah, ive abused them the past while"

"Youve been struggling?"Tony asked 

"I met gerard"he whispered 

"We knew, we always did. We were forced into beliefs and we automatically did it to you"Tony admitted making Frank nod.

"God has always been there, im glad i was brought up that way"he said softly 

"He use to wake us up for mass"tony laughed making me smile

"Anyway, i dont have alcohol but ive got soda?"

"I dont drink dad, soda sounds good"

He returned a minute later with three cans.

"Where are you living son?"

"With Gerard and his mom"he smiled

"Am i not giving you enough? I can up i-"

"Its not money dad, its just life you know?"

Tony hummed and nodded

"Sure Frank"he smiled. Hanging out with them was weird, they were so alike and kind hearted. Frank yawned and leaned his head on my shoulder as we all watched a movie. 

"Stay in your old room, i forgot it was a long drive son"

He yawned again and nodded

"Okay dad"he whispered. It was an hour later when we were in bed in our boxers. Frank an arms length apart with a tight grip on my hand. His hand was high with the beads held tight as he whispered. I drifted of to sleep as i watched. When i woke up, Frank was kneeling on a pillow.

"Baby?"

"Amen"he said, before he blessed himself. Pressing a kiss to the cross.

"Youre praying alot"i whispered as he got into bed 

"I woke up hard, so i prayed until it went"he admitted in a small voice.

"I did it when i was younger until i realised how kick ass masturbation was"

I laughed and rolled over to cuddle. He kissed my head, breathing in my hair.

"Youve changed my life"he whispered

"For the better?"

"Yes Gee"

I grinned into his chest, kissing above his nipple. I touched the cross against his tattooed skin. 

"Why do you kiss him?"

"Respect mostly"

I hummed and lifted it lightly, running my thumb over the body.

"Sometimes i wonder what id be like if i didnt turn to god"he whispered

"Do you think youd be the same?"

He hummed and nodded

"I dont think he changed me much"he whispered making me nod. He turnrd to me, pressinf his nose against mine 

"Thank you for being so patient"he whispered 

"Ill always wait for you Frankie"

We eventually got up, dressing and going to the kitchen to find Tony drinking coffee. Frank lit a cigarette, passing me his box as i sat down. He handed me coffee before pausing, taking his beads and sliding then over my head. I touched them lightly before putting it under my tshirt. 

"Working today dad?"

Tony sighed and nodded 

"Got the garage then a gig"

"How is the band?"Frank smiled. I zooned out, focusing on my coffee and cigarette before relaxing into Franks side. By the time we got home it was nearly 4, so i went straight to the kitchen to start dinner. 

"Hey babe?"

I hummed, turning to face him

"Maybe we can try something"

I raised an eyebrow until he closed the gap between us, pressing our bodys together. I felt his hard on against my thigh.

"Oh"i whispered making him hum and kiss my jaw.

"So i was thinking, ever dry humped when you were younger?"

"Does my mattress count?"i mumbled making him giggle 

"Come on, dinner can wait"he turned off the oven, taking my hand as he lead me downstairs. He kissed me immedialy, sliding his tongue in until he gripped at my hips, pushing my tshirt up until he pulled it off. His fingers touched the beads before he kissed me again, leading me onto our bed. His top followed a minute later, our jeans ending up in the pile soon after. 

"Wait wait"

I pulled away 

"No, like i dont wanna break them"he climbed into my lap and lifted my beads. He kissed them before setting them down, joining our mouths together immediatly. He rocked back against my dick making me moan loudly, my fingers digging into his hips. 

"Wait lie down"

I did immediatly, and he pressed our crotched together

"Jesus"i whispered, the pleasure shooting up threw my body

"Gee"he giggled, kissing my jaw

"Sorry"i mumbled, moving my hands to his back to press him down harder, grinding against me. I was the first to orgasm a minute later, panting into his neck as i came. He grinded me through it before pulling away 

"Turn over, please please"

I did immediatly and he spread my legs and lifted my hips. He pressed himself against my ass, moaning as he dry humped me before he tugged my boxers down slightly. I felt myself get hard immediatly as his fingers dug into the top of my ass before moving to my crack. He moaned, pushing his finger slightly between them before he was grinding hard, whining into my lower back as he came. His finger stayed where it was until i reached down, sliding my hand into my boxers to jack myself quick. He took the hint, pushing my boxers down fucker and sliding his thumb against my hole.

"Holy shit frank"i moaned, pushing back against him hard. He kissed the bottom of my back, before the top of my crack, licking it making me cum immediatly, whining into my pillow as i emptied onto the sheets 

"This is just a never ending circle"he laughed, pressed his boner against my ass through his boxers, his thumb still on my hole.

"Baby please, please fuck me cmon"i whispered

"No gee, im surprised i can do this"he admitted quietly before sliding his thumb over my hoke gently, teasing me.

"Jesus"i whispered, he bit my ass cheek lightly

"Sorry"i whispered, i could hear the slid on skin on skin so i looked between my legs, seeing his fist wrapped around himself. He pressed an open mouth kiss to my ass, moaning quietly 

"Spread your cheeks"

I immiedatly did, making him moan and press a kiss against my hole

"Fuck Frank, please eat me out please"i begged, he licked me long and slow before pushing his tongue in gently, moaning against my hole. 

"Im gonna cum on your ass"he whispered, pulling away as my hole clenched. I felt him empty against my hole a second later, moaning into my back. I moaned and reached under my legs unable to stop myself, sliding my index finger in against the muscle

"Fuck you asshole, fuck"he moaned as i whined against the pillow. He watched me until we both came again, finishing at the same time before he was pulling away, panting against the pillow. I pressed my face into his shoulder and sighed happily.

"Ive never came that much, fuck"he whispered, i grinned and kissed his jaw 

"So you can do butt stuff, i can deal with that"

He laughrd and kissed my forehead

"I bet its torture"he whispered making me grin. He puck up his beads before pausing and wiping his mouth

"Yeah thatll get my ass of it"

He rolled his eyss and kissed it befors handing it to me to slide on. I got up to shower before going upstairs to finish cooked, my body relaxed and happy. When Frank came up, he kissed my chedk and chest. 

"Hail mary full of grace"he started to whispered, sitting up on the counter. I didnt interrupt him until it was over, kissing his cheek before grabbing a soda.

"God help?"

"God always helps"he grinned and took a drink of my can

"I do want to make out with you, like now"he added, laughing when i went straight to him. A few kisses later he was pulling away, smiling. The next morning frank woke me up with kisses, rolling us over as i giggled.

"Horny fucker"

He hummed and explored my mouth with his tongue before nipping at my lip

"Turn around"he whispered, making me nod. I turned and positioned myself so my hips up as he tugged down my boxers, this time until they were at my knees. His kissed my ass gently before i felt the head of his cock against my crack

"Oh my god"

He bit my back 

"Yeah yeah sorry"i babbled before i spread my cheeks, moaning as his cock brushed over my ass.

"Oh god oh my god"i gasped

"Gee"he warned, making me squish my face into the pillow. I heard him spit before it ran down my crack.

"Frankie frankie shit"i moaned as he rubbed the head against my hole. 

"Fuck youre so pretty"he mumbled before he slid his finger down my crack to my hole. I moaned loudly as he gently pushed in. He kissed my back.

"I can feek a freak out coming sorry"he whispered before he arched his finger, making my body push back and gasp.

"Please dont because your right on my fucking prostate" i gasped making him bitd my back lightly

"Lube?"

I ruffled in my drawer as i fucked onto his finger, handing it to hum and shivering as it ran down my crack. He pushed in another finger slowly, making ms moan loudly

"Frank, frank you fucking fuck"i panted befofe he forced in a third, slamming hard into my prostate before i was cumming, clenching around his fingers 

"Good boy"he kissed my crack as i shook, he removed his fingers, running his cock into the lubd and against my stretched out hole. I pushed back making him moan. Then he was shuffling away from me, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Frankie?"i shifted but he stood up, fixing his boxers.

"I cant believe i just-fuck"he mumbled 

"Frankie come here stop"i whispered, pulling hin bag until i could curl around him. His cock was still hard against his stomach.

"Baby, baby we can go to church today, youre okay"i kissed his ear 

"Come on"i slid my hand down to the front of his boxers and he relaxed as i palmed him

"Okay"he whispered so i slid my hand in, jacking him fast and tight until he came over my fist. He moaned and thurst himself threw it.

"I love you, i love you please dont freak"i whispered, tears bubbling in my chest from a mixture of fear and shock. 

"Im here gee im okay"he turned to me, holding me close as i finally let myself cry. I cried over the instense feeling and the struggle frank goes through and everything else the past few months. When i finally stopped, he was kissing my forehead softly.

"I didnt know it affect you so much"he whispered 

"Not the sex part, just everything. How hard it must be for you"

He hummed quietly 

"Im sorry i freaked"he whispered

"Dont be, really its fine Frank"i kissed his chin before he shifted, kissing my forehead again. His hand moved to the beads around my neck as he shut his eyes, whispering quietly before as his lips brushed against my head. It was a week later when Frank wanted to do sexual things again, but it was different this time. This week has been busy, between finally sending a draft to dark horse and church every second day. Frank immediatly turned me around, pushing my boxers down to my thighs. 

"Open"

I spread my cheek, gasping as his tongue immediatly met my hole.

"Frank"i gasped before he gripped my cheeks. I let go, pulling my leg up to ny chest before he was moaning deeply, 

"Sit on my face"he said as he pulled away 

"What? No"i panted before he was pushed me up until he could get his head in, dragging my hips down until i did. I moaned and looked down, his eyes closed as he forced his tongue into me

"Shit"i gasped before pushing back harder, he moaned and moved his tongue, replacing it with a finger before he arched his head to lick at my balls.

"Oh holy crap"

He moaned and looked up, meeting my eyes before he pressed an open mouth kiss against them as he worked his finger in and out. I squeezrd my eyes shut before he bit lightly at my ass cheek and pulled out from underneath me. 

"Look at you, so fucking open for me"he kissed my back before he pulked away 

"Sit on my lap"he said and i immediatly shuffled into his lap, grinding against him

"Good boy"he bit my jaw befofe kissing me deep 

"You gonna do something for me gee?"he whispered as he pulled away 

"Anything"

"Suck my cock baby"

My mouth filled with spit as i nodded, shuffling down him until i could wrap my lips around him. I moaned at the taste 

"Thats a good boy"he moaned, tugging my hair from my face. I moved my head quickly, moaning at the taste of cum before I reached behind to finger myself

"Oh shit. Arch your back, let me see"he moaned as i did, soreading myself open before he pushed my head down. I swallowed him down with a moan, loving thr feeling of him against my tongue. I came a minute later with my hand around my cock and my fingers in my ass. He moaned loudly as i pulled away from him and myself, stretching my back and moaning 

"Shit youve totally got a dildo sonewhere right? Tell me yes"

I laughed and kissed him

"No, sorry"i whispered making him grin and hug me. 

"I love you"he whispered

"So so much"i mumbled back, pressing forward to kiss him again. He shifted then, fixing himself into his boxers as he got up and stretched. He leaned down to kiss me, and then the cross before going into the bathroom. He left the door open as he showered, praying loudly over the sound of the water. I touched the beads, focusing on his words as i rolled it in my fingers. 

When Frank came in, he was still praying. Softly saying the our father. I opened my eyes to watch him get dressed, before he blessed himself 

"Okay so ive got to go meet up with Bob today, hes made as hell i havent visited. You wanna come?"

"No baby, go have fun"

He smiled and kissed me lightly 

"Ill be home in a few hours"he grinned before leaving. I showered before turning on the tv, falling asleep to the noise of it. I woke up to an empty bed, frowning i glanced at the 6 am clock. I grabbed the phone, dialing Franks number.

"Hello?"a male voice said making my heart drop

"Is frank there?"

"No, little pussy whitied earlier. Hes passed out"

"What do you mean whitied?"i asked making the guy chuckle

"Smoked to much weed man"

I frowned and rubbed my head 

"Where is he? Is this bob?"

"Yeah"he said before rambling off the address. I got dressed before taking moms car, driving to the apartment. I climbed the stairs to the door, knocking once only for a blonde man to open it.

"Im not turning the music down"he said making me frown

"Looking for Frank"

He nodded

"Bob. Hes passed out in the bathroom"he pointed and i went in, finding Frank clutching a bin on his stomach. He was snoring softly and his hair was matted 

"I havent seen him so bad since he was 14, does he not smoke up anymore?"

I kneeled down next to Frank

"No, he doesnt"

I pushed his hair from his face 

"What, you guys faggots or something?"

I glanced at him before sighing 

"Frank, frankie"

He hummed before flinching, leading up to throw up blackness into the bin.

"Shit"i whispered touching his head 

"Its normal man, fuck its like mainly coke. Little fucker wouldnt drink"

"Frankie"

He sat up slowly with his head in uis hands 

"Hey, hey dont die here"bob joked making me roll my eyes 

"Gee? Shit gee i fucked up"he mumbled leaning into my chest.

"Yeah, its okay though baby. Lets go home"

Frank nodded before throwing uo into the bin again. I helped him up

"Ive never been high, whats he feeling right now?"i asked making bob hum.

"He aint high. He took to much, its like a hangover"Bob explained 

"Gee im tired"

"I know baby, lets go home"

"Im sorry"he leaned into me, squishing his face in my neck

"So franks a faggot?"

"Fuck off bob, and that wasnt weed man it was laced with some shit jesus"i snapped making Bob chuckle 

"How do you know?"

"My brother smokes it"i snapped before Frank sighed against me, his finger finding the beads.

"Look, just take my bed"bob pointed before going back into the livingroom. I helped frank in before locking the door. Curling up into him quickly. When i woke up, Frank was sittig up watching me.

"I fucked up"he whispered 

"Im not going to judge you baby"

"I use to alot when i was a kid, now i dont? But he offered and i was like why the hell not? And then you woke up in bed alone"he whispered 

"Its okay, im not angry sweetheart"

He curled into me, pressing his face into my neck. 

"Lets leave before i hear the word faggot again"he whispered

"You heard that huh?"i whispered making him sigh and get up. I followed him out of the bedroom to bob playing xbox.

"He lives"bob laughed 

"Yeah man, youre dealer sucks"Frank said making bob hum 

"I think it was herbal dude"

Frank froze before groaning 

"You gave the guy with an addictive personality that shit?"i snapped 

"It was once, hes fine"bob snorted 

"Since when was this asshole talking for you anyway?"

"Bob"Frank warned 

"Fucking gay man, its wrong-"

I gripped Frank wrist as he went for bob

"Just go Frankie come on"

I pulled him out, leading him down to our cars.

"You okay to drive?"

He nodded and sighed, getting into his car. I drove home with Frank on my tail before he went inside mumbling. I followed him down, watching him for signs of addiction. He brushed his teeth and had a shower with the door open before getting into bed, naked and damp. I sat next to him, stroking his head until he moved to set it in my lap.

"Im sorry"he whispered

"Not to sound like that asshole boyfriend, but i dont want you hanging with him anymore"

He nodded and pressed his face inti my stomach. 

"Move baby, ill get into bed properly"

He shiftd until i could kick of my jeans ans shoes, before he pressed his face to mine with his eyes shut.

"I love you"he whispered 

"I love you too sweetheart"i kissed his nose making him grin. I spent the next week watching him, looking for signs of withdrawl but it didnt seem to affect him.

"You got lucky"i whispered one morning when we were sat in the kitchen

"Hmm?"

"Herbal"

He cringed and nodded 

"I know, i prayed"he said softly making me nod

"Good baby"i squeezed his fingers making him grin. 

"Gerard theres a letter sweetheart"mom called as she came in, passing it to me. I opened it and gaspingnas my eyes scanned the words. 

_Dear mr. Way,_

_We were very pleased with your application, and would like to set up a meeting to use your idea. Does the 13th of July suit? Please let me know. Thank you._

"Frank, Frank!tell me im not insane"

He frowned and got up, before he was screaming and hugging me

"Jesus"i whispered, gripping onto him tight 

"Thats tomorrow!"mom gasped making me pale. So much to do.

"Shit, ive to prepare more and shower and get something to wear and shit!"

And then Frank was giggling, pressing a kiss to my lips 

"Ill got a suit for you"he kissed me again before i grinned

_2 years later_

"Baby im home!"i called, setting down my bag and art folder. 

"Hey Gee"he hummrd as he came downstairs topless, the red beads standing out against his skin. He kissed me softly 

"Good day?"

I hummed and i hugged him

"Good, hey can you help with the new bed? Because its driving me insane"

I laughed and nodded, following him upstairs to the freshly built bed

"But-"

He was kissing me softly before grabbing my tie, pulling my forward until we were on the bed with me on top. I laughed as he worked on my belt buckle 

"I missed you"he kissed my jaw before my mouth, pulling me in close. Our clothed were soon abandoned until we were  in our boxers as usual. He pulled away, kissing my neck.

"I want to fuck you"he whispered, his voice rough against my ear

"Like actually?"i mumbled, my voice cracking making him giggle

"Like actually"he hummed, pushing down my boxers

"I want you on your back, i want to see my pretty boys face"he whispered, making me nod quickly and climb off him. He pushed off his boxers, spreading my legs as he kissed at my thighs. I bit my lip as he reached for the lube, prrssing his nose into my crotch

"If i freak out, im sorry"he whispered before pulling back to sit in his knees. I watched him lube up his fingers, before he was kissing my knee. Three fingers later and i was whining, begging him to fuck me. 

"We dont go any condoms"he whispered, his pupils blown.

"Just do it come on"i gripped at his arms, he pressed the head against me before pushing in, causing my body to burn.

"Please plesse jesus"

"Dont use the lords name, asshole"

I laughed before he thurst in hard, making my laugh turn to a choked moan. He kissed my chest beforr thrusting slowly, his eyes shut and his lips parted as he moaned, 

"Faster!"

He obeyed immediatly, getting a pace set up. It only took a few minutes until we were both cumming so hard we seen stars. He thrust threw in, pressing wet kisses to my chest before he pulled out slowly. He collapsed on top of me, gasping for air as i hugged him

"I love you"he whispered before he got up. I felt his freak out, grabbing him tightly and hugging him

"Hey im here its okay"i whispered, pulling him back until i was spooning him. He rrlaxed into it before shifting to take of the rosary. I expected him to pray, to ask for forgiveness. Instead, he set it down on the bedside table and turned to me, pressing a kiss to my lips.

"He cant hate me for this, for being with you. Not when every bone in my body wants it. I believe he made us this way, and had us meet that way"he whispered making me grin. 

_it was a few years later that we got engaged, Frank proposed one morning after he prayed. He handed me the beads that began meaning so much to me, and a gold band was on them._

_"I asked god for you to say yes, thats why ive been at mass alot. Marry me"he whispered, still on his knees._

_"Yes. Yes always yes"i whispered, tears in my eyes as he scrambled up to hug me._

_Now, I was in my 50s. And owned my own set of rosary, a black pair with a F ingraved. We went to church twice a week, and after everything we went through together, god helped. I looked over at Frank as he sat in the pew next to me, reaching my hand down to hold his. He gave me a crooked grin, his fingers dancing on the same red beads, before he ducked his head to kiss my hand._

_"Now, let us go in peace"the father said_

_"Amen"i whispered, kissing the cross before watching my husband do the same. One thing was clear, god loved us or else we wouldnt have such an amazing life together._


End file.
